In several logistics use cases, dimensions of a package or a parcel need to be determined, for example, in order to ascertain that maximum size limits imposed by a carrier have not been exceeded, or to calculate shipping costs based on estimated volumetric weight.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.